Algo cambió
by seethersan
Summary: Una partida inesperada, un encuentro extraño y un secreto revelado cambiará sus vidas...¿Para bien?


Buenas...

Aqui os traigo una idea loca que se me ocurrió, de hecho el primer fic que escribo...

Si, como leyeron, lo escribí yo un poco nervioso y con muchas dudas por ser la primera vez que escribo algo...

Weno, los dejo con el primer capítulo:

_pensamiento_

_**inner sakura**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 1: Una despedida y una promesa**

En una noche solitaria, un chico con un poco más de 12 años caminaba con mochila puesta hacia la salida de su aldea natal. Ya había tomado una decisión, dejaría todo atrás por conseguir poder para realizar su venganza, aún si eso significaba dejar atrás a sus amigos.

Caminaba por la senda que dirigía a la Puerta de Konoha rodeado por los arboles, escuchaba el sonido de las hojas de los árboles siendo movidas por el viento. Aquel sonido le relajaba en cierta manera, trataba de evitar con todas sus fuerzas recordar lo que estaba dejando atrás, todo eso ya no importaba. Lo único que le importaba era volverse más fuerte, no importaba como.

El joven Uchiha se encontraba caminando con paso decidido hacia la puerta de Konoha, pero en el camino se encontró con su compañera de equipo.

Que estás haciendo aquí sola a media noche, dijo Sasuke siguiendo caminando.

Sakura- Cualquier persona que quiera irse debe pasar por aquí. Siempre por esta calle-

Sasuke-Deberías volver a la cama-

Sakura-Siempre te hacía enfurecer… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sasuke-…

Sakura-Cuando nos graduamos e hicimos los equipos…ese día. Ese día fue la primera vez que estuvimos a solas y me regañaste –

Sasuke-No lo recuerdo-

Sakura- He…lo suponía, fue hace tiempo. Pero desde ese día. Tu y yo…y Naruto y Kakashi-sensei...-

Sasuke-…

Sakura-Los 4 hicimos muchas misiones, Era cansado y difícil, pero más que eso…me hacía muy feliz-

Sasuke-Estos son los pasos que tenemos que dar en nuestros caminos diferentes.

* * *

Un chico rubio andaba por el bosque cerca al sendero que conducía a las afueras de su aldea, Sasuke-teme no se atrevería a ir con Orochimaru, no necesita hacerlo...- pensaba Naruto mientras salía del bosque, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Sakura. 

Y le vino a la mente las palabras que el sannin invocador de ranas le dijo después de haber hablado con la peli rosa.

**Flash back**

Naruto se dirigía a su casa después de haber conversado con Sakura.

He, Naruto te andaba buscando-dijo Jiraiya acercándose a él

-Que es lo que quieres ero-sennin, si vienes a regañarme por mi pelea con Sasuke no tienes que…-

No es eso Naruto…Tenemos que hablar de algo mucho más importante-dijo Jiraiya antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar de hablar.

-¿Qué es tan importante ero-sennin?-

Te he dicho que no me llames así en público-dijo Jiraiya golpeándolo en la cabeza-Ahora volviendo a lo que vine a decir.

Jiraiya hizo una pausa para pensar en lo que le diría al rubio portador del kyuubi -_no puedo decirle que Tsunade y yo decidimos que lo tendría que llevar a entrenar por que el consejo lo quiere fuera de la villa para que supuestamente akatsuki no cause problemas aquí.-_levantando su mano y haciendo el interesante finalmente dijo-Yo el gran Jiraiya-sama decidí aceptarte como mi pupilo y llevarte en un viaje de entrenamiento por 2 años y medio-_espero que se crea esto porque no se me ocurrió algo mejor-_pensaba el ermitaño.

Naruto dio un grito de la emoción lo cual sobresaltó al sannin que sintió que casi le dio un infarto.-OH si, si, si ero-sennin –gritaba un Naruto muy emocionado-apuesto que te impresionó cuán fácil fue para mí aprender el Rasengan.

-Digamos que es algo así-dijo Jiraiya después de recobrar un poco la compostura-¡Y no vuelvas a gritar de esa manera!-_que bien que sigue siendo tan despistado_-pensó Jiraiya dando un suspiro.

-¿Y cuando saldremos ero-sennin?-

-Saldremos hoy a media noche-_ni pensar que el consejo quiso que saliera a media noche para no levantar sospechas-_Nos encontraremos hoy a la media noche en la puerta de Konoha, y no te preocupes por Kakashi que ya está informado.

Tanta emoción no cabía en Naruto-Gracias ero-sennin, estaré un paso más cerca de convertirme en Hokage -

-Lo que digas, ve a alistar tus cosas y no llegues tarde-dijo el sannin mientras se iba caminando.

Y Naruto se fue caminando hacia su hogar para alistar sus cosas.

**Fin Flash back**

Seguía caminando con paso tranquilo hasta que oyó una voz que conocía muy bien y decidió acercarse para ver lo que pasaba. Aunque hubiera preferido nunca escucharlo.

- A mi…A mi me gustas mucho ¡No puedo soportarlo! Si tu y yo estuviéramos juntos…Seguro que no te arrepentirías. Viviríamos felices cada día, y algún día enconaríamos la felicidad-decía Sakura mientras lloraba más y más fuerte.

Naruto se le rompía el corazón con cada palabra que pronunciaba Sakura, su mente le decía que salga corriendo pero una parte de sí le decía que algo malo estaba pasando para hacer que Sakura hablase y llorase de esa manera. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Sasuke y vio que estaba con su mochila, eso quería decir que Sasuke tenía pensado irse con Orochimaru…

Sakura-Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Así que…Por favor quédate!!! Te lo rugo.

El pelinegro seguía parado en silencio y por la expresión de su cara Naruto entendió que no importaba cuanto Sakura le pidiese que se quede, no cambiaría de parecer. Naruto no soportaba verla así y sabía que si dejaba que Sasuke se fuera ella estaría así todo el tiempo y era algo que no permitiría.

-Mataría por ti, cualquier cosa que me pidas lo haría-decía un a Sakura llorando desconsoladamente.

Naruto entre los arbustos ya había tomado una decisión, no dejaría que Sasuke se fuera.

_No permitiré que Sakura-chan esté así, no dejare que Sasuke se vaya de la villa…_-se decía a sí mismo, apretando los puños e impidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos color cielo.

Sakura-Mataría por ti, Cualquier cosa que me pidas lo haría. Por favor quédate conmigo, y si no pude ser así, llévame a donde vayas.

Sasuke-De verdad eres muy insistente-

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, Naruto salió de los arbustos de donde escuchaba todo, miraba hacia el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y sus ojos estaban rojos, pero no era por la cólera o la rabia, era por las lagrimas que no se atrevía a dejar salir…

Lentamente alzó la mirada y pudo ver el asombro en las caras de Sakura y de Sasuke.

Esbozó una sonrisa forzada e intentó parecer calmado, como si todo lo que escuchó no le importase.

-Que crees que estás haciendo Sasuke-Naruto dijo tratando de no hacer notorio su tristeza-El único que se irá de la villa hoy seré yo-esto sorprendió a sus dos compañeros de equipo que inmediatamente notaron que este llevaba puesto una mochila.

Naruto adoptó una actitud seria y levantó lentamente la cabeza

¿Y crees que podrás detenerme?-dijo Sasuke con arrogancia en sus palabras.

-Quizás Sakura-chan no pueda detenerte a la fuerza pero yo sí-Sasuke vaciló en responder al ver que los ojos habitualmente azules del rubio se encontraban de un color rojo, rojo color sangre…-No te perdonaré que hayas hecho llorar a Sakura-chan-Naruto dijo pareciendo realmente enojado.

Naruto lo hacía de nuevo, se sentía realmente mal, con el corazón hecho pedazos y totalmente destrozado. Todo el cariño que sentía por ella¿no importaba?, todo lo que hizo por ella…todas las veces que luchó por protegerla y aquí ella prefería irse con él y dejarlo solo…SOLO. Pero en el fondo de su ser no le importaba, no permitiría que esté triste nuevamente, si ella era feliz con él, no dejaría que se vaya y se iría con el corazón destrozado…-Si Sakura-chan…si Sakura-chan es feliz estando a tu lado…no puedo dejar que te vayas-dijo esbozando una sonrisa forzada-Además necesito que la cuides mientras no estoy.

Sasuke se encontraba en estado de shock al igual que Sakura que permanecía en silencio y parecía que no iba a decir algo, no sabía si sentirse feliz porque Naruto detendría a Sasuke o triste por la partida de este.

-No tengo porque quedarme aquí y ni mucho menos porqué cuidar de una molestia como ella-dijo Sasuke recuperándose del shock-No lograrás detenerme, nadie podrá evitar que tenga mi venganza-terminó gritando visiblemente irritado.

-Nunca vuelvas a llamarla molestia-gritó respondiéndole a Sasuke –No permitiré que condenes tu vida por una venganza…

-NO ENTIENDES COMO ME SIENTO, NO SABES COMO ME SENTÍ CUANDO VI A MI HERMANO MATANDO A MIS PADRES. TU SIEMPRE ESTUVISTE SOLO. NUNCA SABRAS LO QUE SENTÍ-gritó Sasuke estando completamente enojado-¡NUNCA ENTENDERAS MI DOLOR!

Sakura no podía creer lo que oía¿Sasuke podía ser tan egoísta? Había considerado a Naruto una molestia por mucho tiempo, pero aquí estaba, delante de ella y Sasuke ayudándola y defendiéndola, ahora se preguntaba porque el chico rubio se preocupaba tanto por ella. Cuando le vio la cara pudo ver una expresión que nunca había visto en el chico.

Después de oír las palabras de Sasuke, Naruto estaba más dolido que antes, pero sabía que era cierto. Aunque quisiera no podría negarlo, no sabía que era tener una familia y mucho menos sabría cómo se sentiría perderla-Por Kami, este debe ser el peor día de mi vida-pensaba Naruto mientras miraba al suelo sintiendo que las lagrimas se formaban nuevamente en sus orbes azules, pero nuevamente su dolor no importaba, tomando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke, su mirada de determinación asustó al Uchiha- Tienes razón-dijo con un hilillo de voz que intentaba ocultar sus emociones, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa continuó-Pero me pregunto si lo que siento cuando estoy con Iruka-sensei es lo que se siente tener un padre, y lo que siento cuando estoy contigo es lo que se siente tener un hermano-hizo una pausa para tomar aire y levantar un poco el volumen de su voz, sonriendo sinceramente-Ustedes me salvaron de mi soledad y lo único que quiero es devolverte el favor…

Aquellas palabras dejaron confundidos a sus dos compañeros de equipo. Sakura no se movía ni decía palabra alguna, escuchaba con total atención a su rubio compañero que no dejaba de sorprenderla. ¿Cuánto desconocía de aun estando en el mismo equipo?, sentía que había perdido su oportunidad de convencer a Sasuke pero una parte de ella confiaba plenamente en que Naruto lo lograría. Sasuke cada vez mas asombrado intentaba asimilar la última información ¿El chico dijo que lo consideraba como hermano? Solo tenía un hermano y su razón de vivir era matarlo-Solo tengo un hermano y mi meta es matarlo cueste lo que cueste-respondió tranquilamente.

Esta respuesta conmocionó a Sakura, mientras que hizo que la sonrisa de Naruto crezca aun más.-Teme, si te vas de la villa corres el riesgo de no volverlo a ver. Pero si te quedas aquí no tendrás que venir a buscarle, él vendrá-respondió Naruto apretando sus puños.

Su respuesta llamó la atención del Uchiha ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro¿Sabía algo de su hermano que el ignoraba? Cualquier tipo de información sería valiosa, de repente lo recordó, las palabras que dijo Itachi-_Secuestrara Naruto…Esas fueron las ordenes de los altos mandos de nuestra organización"Akatsuki"_-Entonces¿porque querían a Naruto?Al parecer el rubio lo sabía y saber eso le ayudaría a vencer a su hermano.-Por que estas tan seguro de eso, dobe- terminó de decir con un poco de curiosidad en su voz.

Quizás cuando lo sepas nunca más quieras hablarme…Pero bueno te lo diré…Tu hermano no me busca exactamente a mí-hizo una pausa, tenía miedo de su reacción y mucho más por la de Sakura-Sino que buscan esto-terminó de decir sujetando su barriga con su mano derecha, lo que produjo dos miradas de "qué demonios estás diciendo" de parte de sus dos compañeros. No sabía cómo decirlo, pero pensó que sería mejor directamente y sin rodeos- Kyuubi-dijo casi a manera de suspiro. Inmediatamente después sus compañeros abrieron los ojos como platos, sabían que el kyuubi atacó la villa hace ya más de 12 años y que yondaime lo derrotó, pero no entendían lo que Naruto quería decir. Hasta que el pelinegro se atrevió a preguntar-¿Qué qué quieres decir Naruto?

-Cuando el 4to hokage luchó contra el Kyuubi hace más de doce años no pudo derrotarlo, sino que lo sello dentro de un recién nacido…yo…-miraba hacia abajo, tenía miedo de mirar hacia arriba. Lo despreciarían seguro, igual que el resto, no querrían hablarle ni verle…-Eso explicaría por qué tienes tanto chakra-dijo Sasuke saliendo de su estupor.

Aquella respuesta del pelinegro lo asombró, lentamente miró hacia arriba para ver a un poco más calmado y sorprendido Uchiha. Pero lo que más le preocupó fue la expresión que tenía la peli rosa en su rostro, se veía asombrada igualmente pero con un deje de tristeza y miraba hacia el suelo, había hecho que Sakura-chan se ponga triste nuevamente y no podía perdonárselo.

* * *

Un hombre con cabello gris largo y con vestimenta roja estrafalaria saltaba por los arboles a las afueras de Konoha. Se encontraba volviendo de los baños termales de la aldea, extrañamente se había quedado dormido mientras recolectaba "información". 

Joder que llego tarde…Si Tsunade se entera me mata-dijo Jiraiya mientras saltaba lo más rápido que podía para llegar rápidamente a las puertas de la villa-Y hoy tengo que salir con Naruto, espero que ya esté listo…-Siguió saltando hasta que sintió 4 presencias cerca a las puertas-Esto es extraño, quien estaría afuera de la villa tan tarde-terminando de decir esto aceleró el paso.

* * *

Cuatro figuras de vislumbraban a las afueras de Konoha, vestidas muy similarmente con el tipo de vestimenta característica de la aldea del sonido, subordinados de Orochimaru-¿No creen que Sasuke-sama se está demorando mucho?-dijo una de las figuras a la otra sonando un poco amargo por la larga espera-Es cierto… ¿Creen que el muy cobarde haya decidido no venir?-respondió otra sonando levemente molesto, esto ya le estaba cansando-Silencio-dijo otro sintiendo una presencia muy fuerte acercándose al lugar en donde estaban-Alguien fuerte se acerca. 

Jiraiya apareció en frente de los sujetos que harían de escolta para el portador del sharingan-Al parecer Orochimaru quiso hacer una visita nocturna a la aldea, que es lo que buscan-dijo este de manera desafiante-Uno de los sannin, Jiraiya, será mejor retirarnos, no podremos acabar con él sin llamar la atención-dijo uno de los sujetos a lo que los demás asintieron y desaparecieron rápidamente.

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza y entró a la villa-Y pensé que podría desperezarme un poco- dijo sonando un poco molesto.

Sintió tres personas en el camino que llevaba a las puertas de la aldea, uno debía ser su pupilo¿pero las otras dos? Ocultando su presencia se acercó sigilosamente.

Lo que vio lo dejó un poco desconcertado, efectivamente su pupilo estaba ahí, pero no estaba solo, sus dos compañeros de equipo estaban con él. Lo extraño era que la peli rosa tenía signos de haber llorado recientemente y se veía muy triste-No creo que hubiera llorado solo porque Naruto se va a entrenar-después posó su vista en el pelinegro y se dio cuenta de que este llevaba mochila, sabía por Naruto que Sakura sentía atracción por Sasuke y al parecer este último tenía pensado irse de la villa, eso explicaría el llanto de la peli rosa, repentinamente lo recordó-Orochimaru anda tras el sharingan, es por eso que envió ninjas a por él, no puedo dejar que salga de la villa.

Se acercó rápidamente a donde ellos estaban, estando más cerca a ellos pudo notar que se encontraban un poco extraños. Naruto se encontraba callado mirando hacia el frente como si hubiera visto un fantasma, Sasuke se veía distraído y asombrado y Sakura se encontraba mirando hacia el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo con una expresión triste y culpable en su rostro. Probablemente no habrá podido convencer a Sasuke de que se quedara y Naruto tuvo que hacerlo, pensó Jiraiya.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puso detrás del Uchiha aprovechando que este estaba distraído y lo golpeó en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

-Al parecer hiciste un buen trabajo distrayéndolo Naruto-dijo Jiraiya mientras se cargaba a un Sasuke inconsciente al hombro.

-ero-sennin-

-¿Esa es la manera de saludar a tu sensei?, baka-respondió el ermitaño un poco irritado por la forma irrespetuosa en que le llamó su alumno-Lo llevaré con Tsunade, supongo que se alegrará de saber que impedimos que se fugase, pero sí que va a tener problemas cuando despierte-dijo dándose la vuelta y preparándose para salir-Y Naruto lleva a tu compañera de equipo a su casa, ya es muy tarde- terminó de decir mirando a esta última seriamente-Será mejor que descanses, hiciste un buen trabajo…-después salió en dirección a la oficina de la hokage, rogando al cielo que no de dé muy duro cuando descubra que aún no habían salido.

Naruto se quedó en silencio mirando hacia abajo, no sabía cómo responder así es que solo se limitó a hacer caso a ero-sennin.

Poniéndose a un lado de Sakura-Te acompañaré a casa Sakura-chan-le dijo intentando hacer parecer que nada había pasado.

Sakura quien había permanecido todo el tiempo callada simplemente emprendió camino a casa acompañada de su compañero hiperactivo. Desde que este dijo que el kyuubi estaba sellado en su interior, miles de pensamientos inundaron su mente. Aunque no le había prestado mucha atención pudo darse cuenta de todas las miradas de desprecio e insinuaciones por parte de los habitantes de la villa hacia Naruto y lo del kyuubi explicaba todo, aún con todo eso el rubio parecía ser tan alegre y ruidoso. Todavía podía recordar cuando eran niños, él era rechazado por todos los adultos y no permitían que sus hijos se le acercasen. Aún ella lo había despreciado tantas veces y él solo intentaba estar cerca de ella de todos modos, aún había dicho que lo odiaba y que era una molestia varias veces y él la protegía. Solo había hecho más dolorosa la vida del chico y él solo intentó ayudarla en todo, se sentía tan mal consigo misma.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Naruto-Que bien que hayamos podido evitar que Sasuke se vaya de la villa-dijo este intentando romper ese silencio que realmente le agobiaba y lastimaba profundamente-Ahora podrás estar con tu Sasuke-kun sin que te moleste-terminó de decir sonriendo falsamente, en verdad sería una suerte que ella siguiera queriendo hablar con él nuevamente.

Aquellas palabras le hirieron y le recordaron cuan mal había tratado al chico, se sentía tan mal y tan arrepentida por todo y ya no podía soportarlo, se detuvo y pudo sentir las lagrimas saliendo de sus verdes zafiros-Porqué Naruto, porqué-dijo entre sollozos mientras lloraba fuertemente.

Verla así le contrajo el corazón, le dolía verla llorar de esa manera y se sintió el culpable de su dolor. Casi instintivamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó apegándola a él, no importaba si después la chica lo golpeaba, no se quedaría viendo como sufre.

Aquel acto la asombró un poco, al parecer aún con todo lo que le había hecho él se seguía preocupando por ella. Se sintió tan reconfortada y protegida en los brazos de Naruto, si protegida, aquel chico hiperactivo emanaba mucho calor y se sentía tan bien. Apoyó su frente en el pecho del chico y sujetaba su chaqueta con sus manos mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda intentado calmarla.

Podía sentir como su chamarra se mojaba pero no importaba, no podía creerlo, la estaba abrazando y al parecer a ella no le disgustaba. Verla así le rompía el alma y no sabía que más hacer que consolarla de ese modo. _No importa que no me quiera, solo sé que no quiero verla sufrir_-pensaba Naruto mientras la seguía acariciando.

Se sentía más calmada, aquel rubio hiperactivo si que supo como confortarla pero aún había algo que no le dejaba tranquila, aún se sentía culpable y quería saber algo.

Por qué… por qué siempre…estuviste a…mi lado si no hacía...más que…alearte a la fuerza-decía entre sollozos mientras sujetaba con más fuerza la chamarra de su compañero y hundía más su cabeza en su pecho-por qué siempre me ayudaste cuando siempre te despreciaba…-terminó de decir un poco mas calmada.

La actitud de la chica le parecía muy confusa, creí que cundo supiera del kyuubi lo terminaría odiando y no querría hablar con él nuevamente. Pero aquí estaban tan juntos como nunca estuvieron en su vida y al parecer ella se sentí triste por la forma en que lo trató, aquello le hizo sentir tan feliz y le recordó por que la quería tanto. Levantando el rostro de Sakura con su mano derecha le miró a los ojos-Por que te quiero y eres importante para mí y no soporto verte triste-le dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas y esbozaba una cálida sonrisa.

_Es tan tierno…Cuantas cosas habré ignorado de él, y aún así dice que me quiere__…-_pensaba la pelirosa, cuando de repente lo recordó-Naruto¿es cierto lo del kyuubi?-este solo asintió con la cabeza-¿Y sobre lo de akatsuki y el hermano de Sasuke?-preguntó la pelirosa un poco consternada y preocupada-Si Sakura-chan, es cierto es por eso que es mejor que esté fuera de la villa para no perjudicar a nadie-dijo un Naruto muy seguro.

La nueva información asustó a la pelirosa-Y por qué quieren a Kyuubi y que pasará contigo si te atrapan-preguntó muy preocupada

-Ni ero-sennin ni yo sabemos esas cosas-respondió el rubio soltando a Sakura-solo me queda entrenar hasta poder serlo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlos.

El chico se veía tan seguro de si mismo, aquello la alegró-_Estuviste siempre mi lado ahora yo te ayudaré_-pensaba, retrocedió algunos pasos y levantó el puño-No ermitas que esos bastardos te atrapen Naruto, prométeme que entrenarás arduamente y que regresarás sano y salvo- decía una Sakura decidida-Y yo te prometo que te ayudaré a luchar contra esos.

Esas palabras conmovieron a Naruto y lo hicieron realmente feliz, con una sonrisa en su cara se abalanzó a Sakura y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual conmocionó a la chica pero paulatinamente cedió al brazo y al calor que emanaba el chico y correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias Sakura-chan no sabes cuanto significa esto para mí-decía un Naruto muy emocionado llorando de alegría.

Sakura al darse cuenta de esto se separó un poco de él sin romper el abrazo y lo miró a los ojos-¿Qué te pasa Naruto?-preguntó sonando realmente preocupada.

-Pensé que cuando te enteraras del Kyuubi me odiarías y me dejarías solo como el resto-respondió este secándose las lagrimas.

Por alguna razón le dolía ver al rubio así e intentó reconfortarle-Nunca te odiaría por algo como eso…No escogiste tenerlo-decía mientras lo volvía a abrazar, ahora puso su frente en el hombro del muchacho-Perdóname por haber dicho que te odiaba sin razón alguna y por tratarte mal-dijo casi susurrando.

Levantando nuevamente el rostro de la chica con su mano derecha le miró fijamente a los ojos-No tengo nada que perdonarte Sakura-chan, pero si quiero agradecerte por sacarme de mi soledad y aceptarme como tu compañero de equipo-dijo mientras seguía mirándola fijamente.

Se perdió en aquellos ojos azules donde se podía apreciar tanta ternura, preocupación y cariño.

_**Por qué nunca te fijaste en esos ojos, son tan…**_

…_Hipnóticos…_

…_**Profundos…**_

…_Tiernos_…

…_**Hermosos…**_

…_Si…_

…_**Kyaaa me vuelve loca…**_

A mi también-dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

_Un__ momento…¿dijiste hermosos?_

_**Si¿por?**_

_Digo…me gusta Sasuke… ¿o no?_

_**Le dijiste tus sentimientos y ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces en marcharse, si Naruto no llegaba no sé lo que hubiera pasado, además tienes que aceptar que este baka es muy tierno y dulce.**_

_Tienes razón, después de tanto se sigue preocupando por mí_

_**Por qué no darle una oportunidad, digo siempre te pedía que salgas con él. Y por lo menos te presta atención.**_

_Tienes razón, lo que me recuerda que se va a ir a entrenar y no sé por cuanto tiempo-_pensó poniéndose triste.

_**Pregúntaselo y tienes que despedirte de él correctamente, no creo que le haya gustado mucho escuchar tu pequeña charla con Sasuke-kun.**_

_Tienes razón, se veía tan triste en ese momento,__ y aún así quiso ayudarme._

_**Que cosas más habremos ignorado de este rubio, ahora que lo pienso nunca fue una molestia.**_

_Estas en lo correcto, siempre quiso ayudarme, nunca lo fue._

_**Será mejor que vuelvas y te despidas de él, ya es muy tarde y debemos irnos a casa que ya estoy cansada.**_

_Yo también, deséame suerte._

Sakura-chaaaan-decía el rubio repetidas veces pero esta no le respondía.

¿Si Naruto-kun?-respondió Sakura saliendo de su trance, sabía que no vería a Naruto por un buen tiempo y quería hacerle ver que no le trataría mal nuevamente.

No es nada Sakura-chan, es solo que te hablé por algún tiempo y no respondías, parecía que estabas en trance o algo así y hablaste sola también. Creí que tenías fiebre, será mejor que vayas pronto a casa, el frio te hará mal-respondió un Naruto verdaderamente preocupado.

_Siempre preocupándose por mí _–pensó la pelirosa-No es nada Naruto-kun, solo pensaba en algo-respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Desde cuando me llamas con el sufijo "kun", creí que solo lo hacías con Sasuke-dijo un poco asombrado.

Desde que me di cuenta de todo lo que has hecho por mí y de que te lo mereces por ser tan bueno conmigo-respondió esta bajando un poco la mirada y sonrojándose levemente-Y por cierto…¿por cuanto tiempo te vas?-terminó de decir sonando un poco triste.

La forma de actuar de su compañera de equipo le asombró un poco pero le hizo sentirse contento-Por 2 años y medio supuestamente, es un largo tiempo supongo-dijo él un poco triste también.

Supongo que no nos veremos por algún tiempo entonces-dijo levantando la mirada.

Así parece¡pero me esforzaré en el entrenamiento!- respondió sintiéndose un poco más animado.

Y no olvides nuestra promesa, no los enfrentarás solo, yo también entrenaré y me haré más fuerte y los venceremos juntos-dijo ella decididamente.

Te prometo que me haré más fuerte y que regresaré sano y salvo, y nunca me retracto de mis palabras por que ese es mi camino del ninja-respondió estando más contento.

Eso espero Naruto, por que quizás en 2 años y medio sea más fuerte que tú-dijo ella de manera burlona y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al oír esto comenzó a hacer pucheros-No dejaré que me venzas tan fácilmente –ttebayo.

Es mejor que sigamos caminando…ya falta solo algunas cuadras para llegar a mi casa y tengo un poco de frio-dijo tiritando un poco y empezando a caminar.

Después de dar algunos pasos sintió algo cubriéndole la espalda y vio que Naruto le había dado su chaqueta que por cierto estaba un poco mojada, se sintió un poco avergonzada al recordar que el chico amablemente la consoló y que había mojado su chaqueta-No Naruto-dijo intentando devolverle la chamarra a su dueño.

Está bien Sakura-chan nunca me enfermé y soporto mejor el frio-dijo sonriendo levemente-Además como dijiste tu casa está cerca y me la devolverás cuando lleguemos, no hay problema.

Prefirió no discutir por algo así y siguió caminando. Al poco rato llegaron a la casa de Sakura.

Supongo que tengo que irme, ero-sennin me estará esperando-dijo Naruto a lo que la otra le devolvió su chamarra.

Gracias por todo Naruto, te voy a extrañar, cuídate mucho…-respondió acercándose un poco a este.

Igualmente Sakura-chan. Y supongo que Sasuke-baka va a tener problemas con Tsunade-baachan por intentar escaparse, ahora podrás estar con él sin que yo te moleste-dijo sintiéndose un poco triste recordando todo lo que Sakura le dijo a Sasuke.

Supongo que Tsunade-sama lo castigará, pero no creo que aguante estar con Sasuke-kun si tú no estas…no sería lo mismo-dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-es muy frio y solo le importa su venganza.

Pero creía que tú…-no pudo terminar de hablar por que Sakura le cayó poniendo un dedo sobre su boca.

Las personas cambian Naruto, y no creo que Sasuke lo haga pronto-dijo sinceramente.

Se sentía muy feliz por esa respuesta, parece que tendrá una oportunidad. No pudo aguantar tanta alegría que abrazó a Sakura nuevamente mientras daba gracias a todos los dioses por darle aunque sea una leve luz de esperanza.

Correspondió al abrazo y se dejó llevar por el mar de sensaciones que sentía en ese momento, abrazar a Naruto se le estaba haciendo algo adictivo y su inner se ponía como loca.

_**Que bien se siente…**_

Yo también te extrañaré Sakura-chan y mucho-dijo este entusiasmado.

Pero recuerda esforzarte en el entrenamiento, Naruto-respondió ella sintiéndose en el cielo.

Si lo hare Sakura-chan-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin romper el abrazo, esta vez cada uno se perdió en los ojos del otro y no tenían intención de dejar de mirarse, sentían algo parecido a mariposas en el estomago y una sensación que los reconfortaba. Era como si se pudiesen decir tantas cosas sin palabras, entenderse solo con la mirada, aquello era como magia. Lentamente acercaron sus rostros y pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Se besaron, aunque en un principio no se dieron cuenta de eso, los dos inexpertos. Lentamente movieron sus labios y se dejaron llevar por la sensación placentera que les provocaba, hasta que finalmente se quedaron sin aire y se tuvieron que separar a la fuerza.

Los dos se encontraban en shock con miradas de ensueño en sus rostros, aun no podían creer lo que había pasado.

_**Eso estuvo bueno, sus labios saben tan bien.**_

_Tienes razón, saben a ramen._

_**Hagámoslo otra vez**_

_Si, digo…que acabo de hacer…_

_**Acabas de besarlo niña, no creí que tuvieras las agallas para hacerlo, pero lo hiciste y se siente tan bien. POR FIN NUESTROPRIMER BESO, SHANNAROO**_

_Y fue con Naruto_

_**Ahora no me digas que no te gustó**_

_No es eso, si me gustó pero…pero que siento por él_

_**Tendrás tiempo para pensarlo, se va por 2 años y medio.**_

_Es cierto…_

_**Míralo, aun no se lo cree, parece que de verdad le gustabas.**_

_Eso parece…_

_**Recuerda despedirte de él, no lo veras por largo tiempo.**_

_Voy a hacerlo…_

Se sentía tan avergonzada por lo que acabaron de hacer y la cara de Naruto no ayudaba en nada, el chico hasta babeaba y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Parecía el hombre más feliz del mundo…Verle así le hizo sonreír, se veía tan tierno…

Mirando al suelo le dijo-Naruto¿no crees que Jiraiya-sama te estará esperando?- sonaba un poco estúpido pero era la única manera que se le ocurrió de sacarlo de su trance.

Después de unos segundos recién volvió a la normalidad-Si, tienes razón Sakura-chan-el también se sentía muy nervioso, no sabía que más decir y dio media vuelta. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando una mano lo detuvo, dio la vuela y vio que Sakura le agarraba del hombro mirando fijamente al suelo, pudo notar que se veía un poco triste. Se maldijo por esto.

¿No te vas a despedir de mí, Naruto-kun?-dijo con un deje de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido por Naruto.

Perdóname, no sé como actuar en una situación así-respondió acercándose un poco.

Has lo que yo y déjate llevar por lo que dice tu corazón-respondió ella apegándose un poco más al chico y abrazándolo por el cuello mientras este la abrazaba por la cintura.

Eso haré- respondió acercando su rostro más al de ella.

Se besaron nuevamente, con un poco más de movimiento, un poco mas apasionadamente pero aún inexperto. Se separaron por falta de aire después de algunos segundos más.

Naruto se separó un poco aún abrazándola por la cintura-Nos veremos pronto Sakura-chan-le dijo siguiendo embelesado por la tan placentera sensación.

Nos veremos pronto Naruto-kun, nunca lo olvides, por que sino…-levantó el puño derechas mientras se hacía mas notoria una vena en su frente-me romperás el corazón y e odiaré por siempre y te romperé todos los huesos- dijo con una voz triste.

Se sintió un poco asustado por la amenaza, pensando para sí que olvidarlo significaría su muerte…-Lo prometo Sakura –chan-dijo acercándosele y besándola suavemente en la frente-y espero que tu tampoco lo olvides.

Se separaron y se miraron por algún tiempo hasta que Naruto dio la vuelta y se preparó para salir-Nos vemos Sakura-chan.

Nos vemos Naruto-kun- dijo sonando realmente triste.

Te quiero Sakura-chan, nunca lo olvides-dijo Naruto mientras corría a la puerta de la villa.

Sakura quien lo escuchó, gritó-Yo también te quiero baka, no te atrevas a no volver y a dejarme sola. Después de decir esto ella también dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su casa, tenía alguien con quien soñar y a quien esperar y se esforzaría al máximo para poder ayudarle cuando vuelva.

-No te atrevas a dejarme sola baka-dijo adentrándose en su habitación preparándose para descansar, seguro mañana sería un día ajetreado. Ella viviría esperando 2 años y medio, a un rubio hiperactivo que nunca pensó en extrañar pero que siempre estuvo a su lado y ahora le robó el corazón. Esperaría poder ver esa desordenada cabellera acercándose a la puerta de la villa, esperaría a que vuelva su corazón.

Cerca a la puerta de la villa se vislumbraba la figura de un rubio hiperactivo que hoy se encontraba mas pensativo que de costumbre. _Volveré para estar a tu lado Sakura-chan, espero que cuando vuelva no cambies de opinión._

Fue sacado de sus pensamiento por un ruido estruendoso-Algunas cosas cambian-dijo mientras miraba a un objeto rojo y blanco acercarse en su dirección-Pero otras nunca lo hacen-terminó de decir acercándose al cráter que formó Jiraiya-sama, con suerte lo que queda del gran pervertido-Que le habrá hecho a la vieja esta vez-terminó de decir cuando sintió un objeto caer en su cabeza que fue lanzado por la hokage desde su oficina, que se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos que el famosísimo "Icha Icha Paradice" seguido por un grito que escuchó toda Konoha-VIEJO PERVERTIDOOOOO-gritó la hokage al borde de la histeria, seguido de otro-NARUTOOOOO NO ME LLAMES VIEJAAAAA.

Esto hizo que el rubio se ponga muy nervioso y asustado, cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos para evitar cualquier tipo de lesión causado por algún objeto lanzado por la hokage. Hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro-Es mejor que nos vayamos Naruto, antes de que Tsunade nos mate…

-Sea lo que sea que le hiciste a la vieja no debiste hacerlo-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño-Un poco más y no vives para contarla.

-Se ve que te preocupas por tu maestro…-dijo Jiraiya estando un poco emocionado

-Si Tsunade-baachan te mata quien va a entrenarme -ttebayo-

Esto produjo una caída anime monumental por parte del sannin-Está bien vámonos-dijo estirándose un poco-Si esa bruja nos encuentra cerca de acá al amanecer hará que lo que me hizo hoy parezca una caricia.

El grito de la hokage despertó a toda Konoha y el oír el nombre de cierto rubio hizo que una chica pelirosa sonría para sus adentros. _Cuídate mucho y vuelve conmigo, mi Naruto. _Fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. Lo esperaría ansiosa y se esforzaría mucho para poder ayudarle cuando llegue el momento.

Así empezaron su viaje los dos. Cada uno con diferente pensamiento en mente peo con un objetivo en común. Proteger a sus seres queridos de la amenaza llamada Akatsuki y detenerla de una vez por todas.

El rubio dio un último vistazo a la villa pensando en aquella chica de cabellos rosas que tanto quería. _Te prometo que volveré, solo esperame…Sakura-chan._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terminó, un poco largo no??? XD

No tenía pensado poner las parejas desde el primer capi pero así me salió, de hecho van a haber mas parejas...

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y tener el honor de leer sus comentarios.

Entiendan si tiene errores es mi primera vez , no sean muy duros...

PD: no se olviden de hacer click en GO para poder saber su opinion.


End file.
